kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
La Grunta Hotel
'''La Grunta Inn & Resort '''is a hotel and resort located in Arlen. The resort has a hotel with a restaurant that serves a brunch buffet, a gift shop, a store that sells red skeleton paintings, a golf course, a pool for dolphin encounters, a kids pool, and a ranch for deer hunting. They offer resort activities such as golf, dolphin encounters, deer hunting, shooting fish in a barrel, and wine tasting. They are known to be overpriced since as one of the guys in the hardware store claims that they charge eight dollars just for parking, and charges four hundred dollars for Hank and Bobby for the shuttle to the ranch for deer hunting. It has appeared in the episode Good Hill Hunting where Bobby and Hank goes to the ranch in hopes of Bobby going deer hunting. It has also appeared in the episode Return to La Grunta where Hank gets Luanne a job at the resort as a golf course drink girl at the resorts golf course. Appearances Good Hill Hunting In the episode Good Hill Hunting, after Hank wasn't able to get Bobby a hunting permit for a deer hunting trip with Joseph and Connie, Eustice Miller was at Strickland Propane picking up propane tanks for cooking deer his son Randy would kill, which then Eustice gives Hank a brochure about the resort which has a private hunting reserve which does a hunt every year which takes cares of guns, permits, etc. where Eustice is taking Randy to the reserve for his right of passage. Hank and Bobby goes to the resort in hopes of Bobby going deer hunting, but when they arrive at the activities counter, the shuttle to the ranch would be four hundred dollars for both of them, which Hank tries to talk Bobby in doing some other resort activity that is cheaper, but Bobby refuses, and Hank pays for the shuttle to the ranch. When they arrive to the ranch, they run into Eustice and Randy in which Randy shows his killed deer to Bobby and Hank, which Eustice mentions they wrapped it at the gift shop. They are then directed into a shooting stand in the woods, as they await their prey, an automatic feed spreader whirs into action, and deer emerge from the forest. Then Bobby and Hank realize there is no sport in killing an animal in such a fashion, and leave the resort empty handed. Return to La Grunta In the episode Return to La Grunta, Hank hears a job opening at the resort from one of the guys he was with at the hardware store, so Hank gets Luanne a job as a golf course drink girl at the resorts golf course after her loaning money from Hank. Since Hank got Luanne the job, Luanne wanted to buy a thank you gift to Hank, so she then goes to the resorts gift shop, and the clerk working at the gift shop recommended her to buy a gift certificate for a resort activities such as a round of golf, which the clerk bought for her husband. Instead of buying a round of golf, Luanne bought Hank a dolphin enounter. With Luanne's job they get benefits such as they get to eat leftovers from the buffet, and usage of the kids pool. When the Hill's and Luanne go to the resort for Hank's dolphin encounter, Peggy and Bobby go and eat at the brunch buffet, and take pictures while Hank was doing his dolphin encounter. During the dolphin encounter, Duke the Dolphin attacks Hank, and shortly after, the food & recreation resort director bribes Hank of resort benefits and a gift basket to avoid a lawsuit. Luanne then at work gets inappropriately treated by the golfers at work multiple times. When Hank tells Boomhauer, Dale, and Bill about what happened with him and the dolphin, Bill says that the same thing happened to him six and four years ago, and the resort also bought him off. Hank then grabs all of the resort stuff from the gift basket, and returns them to the dolphin encounter trainer. Hank then sees a golfer touching Luanne inappropriately, which he then grabs, and drags him into the dolphin enounter pool where Hank makes the dolphin attack the golfer. In the end of the episode, the resort brings Duke the Dolphin back to the ocean. The Trouble with Gribbles In the episode The Trouble with Gribbles, after Nancy was done with her taping, Dale shows up telling her that he will take her to the resort for her weekend birthday, but she would rather celebrate her birthday quietly at home, but it was too late since Dale already had it billed to her credit card. Dale and Nancy were having a mud bath at the resort then rain and hale started falling which causes Nancy to rush back to the station since severe weather has started. Category:Places